The sin of war
by hannibal1996
Summary: It has been three years since Rachel lost control of her powers and now something terrible is going to happen. Carrie and Rachel must unite once again with old friends to fight new enemies. A sequel to Sin never dies.
1. A new threat

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 1: A new threat

''Hello and good evening. Tonight we will be discussing something, something that has sent shivers down Americas spine for nearly fifteen years. What I am talking about is telekinesis. It first came to us with the black prom, a huge tragedy and then there was the incident twelve years later with after party massacre. There have been other incidents such as the military base massacre and flight 180. Are you sure you want your children going to schools with ticking time bombs. If you would allow me I would like to quote knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed...a few people cried… Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty, and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form, and says, 'Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another. I hope that spoke to you the same way it spoke to me. The truth is, is that people with telekinesis or the talented are dangerous. They are a danger and it is no longer a matter of one of events but a matter of danger. Humans are in danger of beings that are too powerful for their own good which is why I support the The Palmer initiative.'' A man said. He was wearing an expensive suit. He was middle aged and was wearing a wig. Carrie and Nathan were watching him on the television. A series of riots and attacks lead by telekinetics were shown on the television.

''What do you think is going to happen?'' Nathan asked. There had been rumours of illegal arrests because of the attacks.

''I really don't know.'' Carrie said with tears building up in her eyes. It had been three years since Rachel lost control and all of this started.

''Now I will share with you a story, the story of Michael Dane or that is what we believe his name to be. The story of one of the greatest terrorists this country has ever had to face.'' The television host said. A video of Michael using his powers to destroy a police car is shown.

''How does this help his cause?'' Nathan asked. Carrie agreed with him.

Rachel and Jesse were sitting at a restaurant. They had, had a busy day since they were close to finishing college.

''So how was your day?'' Jesse asked as soon as they finished ordering.

''It was fine. I got approached again.'' Rachel said. A group of telekinetics had tried to recruit her, they had a reputation for terrorism.

''You cannot join them.'' Jesse said as he did every time the topic came up.

''I don't want to but I want this to end.'' Rachel replied like she always did. They had this conversation hundreds of times and they would have it a hundred more.

''Well keep tight.'' Jesse said smiling.

Sue walked into an office. Inside was a two men. They were both caucasian but one dyed his hair black whilst the other one had grey hair and a goatee. They both wore glasses.

''Hello Sue this is Charles Palmer.'' The black haired man said as Charles and Sue shaked hands.

''Hello.'' Charles said. He then cleaned his wire frame glasses.

''Hello, Frank why am I here?'' Sue asked as she sat down. She had recently got a job in a research division since she had got her life on track.

''We want to show you the future.'' Frank said. He showed Sue a video on his computer.

''What is that?'' Sue asked looking horrified at what she could see.

''The future.'' Frank said. The video showed a man in a military outfit. He had black hair and the veins in his face were clearly visible. He then made a chair move in the air.

A telekinetic stood in a street. It was empty due to it being late. He looked at an apartment block that was on the other side of the street. He tightened his fist and then released it causing the building to explode.

''What is this? It must be illegal.'' Sue said as she looked at the video.

''The laws that cover these sort of experiments only apply to humans.'' Charles said with no remorse.

''What about the guy on that show. Michael something, what is going to happen with him?'' Sue asked. She was friends with Michael and she was always trying to help him ever since he was locked up.

''What about him?'' Frank asked.

''I want to know how he fits into all of this.'' Sue said. Charles began to grow suspicious about Sue.

''He doesn't, why don't I take you down to him and you can find out for yourself.'' Charles said. Frank looked at him but Charles knew what he was doing.

Charles and Sue were walking down a corridor.

''So how is this Palmer system?'' Sue asked as they walked down the corridor.

''Initiative, and it is going very well.'' Charles replied. They walked up to a block of cells. A guard and a brown haired man in a suit was waiting for them. The man was Gareth. he had, had his scar removed.

''Sue it is a pleasure to meet you again.'' Gareth said as he put his hand out. Charles looked at them suspiciously.

''Same.'' Sue replied as she shook his hand. She remembered him from high school as a violent nutcase but over the years he seemed to have become almost normal.

''Are you guys ready?'' The guard asked.

''Yes, I believe we are.'' Charles said and they were lead in.

''How are you today?'' Gareth asked as the three walked into a cell.

It was a rather large cell that was painted completely white. There was the basics: bed, toilet and locked door but it had more features like: a television, magazines and a chessboard on a coffee table. Michael was sitting by the chess board.

''What do I owe the pleasure?'' Michael asked. He was dressed in white. He looked at the three and smiled. Gareth pulled up a chair and they started to play chess.

''So how are you involved with what is going on?'' Sue asked. She wanted answers.

''What are you on about?'' Michael asked.

''Michael is not involved, like I said.'' Charles replied.

''Then why are we here?'' Sue asked.

''I wanted to show you this. These are the facilities in which telekinetics will be kept. Michael here is the first to try it out after the problem he caused.'' Charles said. Sue and Gareth looked disgusted by this but Michael just looked at Charles.

''We are also given these. It stops us using our power.'' Michael said. He showed everyone the metal bracelet on his wrist.

Carrie was in her office. She had become a writer for a magazine. She normally wrote stories about telekinesis and other super powers. It was fairly popular but received controversy due to the recent events.

''When is the next edition ready?'' The editor asked Carrie when she sat down.

''Today hopefully.'' Carrie replied. She was in a fairly good mood.

Carrie got up to go and get a drink. She was standing in the corridor talking to people about the news. A young man started to run down the corridor. A policeman was following him but was pushed back by the young man who was using telekinesis. Another policeman came round the corner and tazered the telekinetic. Carrie looked in shock.

''Sorry, he was a telekinetic.'' The policeman said as they took away the body.

Rachel was walking home. She had, had a busy day and didn't want any problems but that was not the case. Two men walked up to her and another stood behind her.

''You already have my answer.'' Rachel said. These were the people who had tried to recruit her. They had hoods and scarves to cover their face.

''Well then maybe you should see this.'' One of them said. He had a scrambled voice.

They showed Rachel a video of the telekinetic soldiers.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The products of fear

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 2: The products of fear

Rachel looked at the video with hatred. The hooded men looked at her. The video showed a telekinetic soldier forced to fight.

''This is wrong.'' Rachel said. It was horrifying. There was rumours that telekinetics were being experimented on and turned into soldiers.

''We need your answer miss Lang.'' One of the hooded men asked.

''I need time to think.'' Rachel said. She ran off and the hooded men just watched.

''Should we give up?'' One of the men asked.

''She is too valuable.'' The leader of them said. He put the phone away and walked off.

Carrie was at home. She had a long day and had the house to herself. A knock was heard and she went to answer it.

''Hey Sue, what are you doing here?'' Carrie asked.

''I need to speak to you.'' Sue said with a serious look on her face.

''We need to speak to you.'' Gareth said. He stepped next to Sue so Carrie could see him.

The three were in the living room.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked.

''We spoke to Michael.'' Sue said.

''I don't want to know.'' Carrie replied. She didn't want to hear about what Michael had done or wanted to do.

''Look with everything that is going on how can you just sit by and watch?'' Gareth asked.

''Everytime I get into one of these things lots of people die.'' Carrie replied.

''And more will die if you don't.'' Gareth replied. He was still the tough man she remembered but was in a suit.

''What should I do?'' Carrie asked. They knew she couldn't go down there without authorisation.

''You can write articles about the places they intend to keep people like you. You can publish them.'' Sue said.

''I write fiction.'' Carrie replied.

''Then write something that will tell people about what is happening.'' Sue replied. Carrie started to think.

''I will do my best.'' Carrie said.

''Michael reads your stuff. He is a fan.'' Gareth replied. This did not help their case.

Rachel was at home. Jesse was out with mates which was good because then Rachel can reflect on what had happened.

''Should I do it though, should I join?'' She asked herself again for the hundredth time.

She turned on the news only to hear about more problems and events. It was becoming hell on earth. Riots and attacks were being reported daily.

''That is why I am urging you to support the Palmer initiative.'' The television host said.

Rachel turned off the television.

''You should join us.'' A hooded man sid. He had his voice scrambled. He was hanging outside the window.

''Why should I join you?'' Rachel asked. She was a little startled but she had been hardened over the years.

''I know you are a victim of Eric Geller. He was insane and we understand. You are the second daughter of White.'' The hooded man said. Rachel's eyes opened when she heard this, she had tried so long to keep that a secret.

''Who are you?'' Rachel asked. The man pulled down his hood. Half of his face was burnt.

''I am the product of fear.'' The man said. He looked like he had been experimented on.

''Are the others like you?'' Rachel asked.

''Many more.'' He replied.

''I'm in.'' Rachel said. The man gave Rachel a phone and left.

Carrie was walking home from work. A car pulled up next to her and the driver opened the door and gestured for her to get in. Carrie looked at the driver.

''It is ok mrs Kane. It is ok.'' Charles said. Carrie went in to sit next to him. She knew she could rip the car apart in a second if anything happened.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked. She recognised him a little.

''Well I'm Charles Palmer and I have a problem. I have found out that you intend to publish a story which is designed to make people aware of these so called camps.'' Charles said. He creeped Carrie a little bit but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

''Its just a story you said it yourself.'' Carrie replied and he smiled.

''I am a huge fan of your stories, I especially like the one what is it called. People like her.'' Charles said. Carrie started to work out what this was all about.

''It is just a story.'' Carrie said. She was getting scared.

''Is that true? So is your maiden name Brigham or is it White, I get confused.'' Charles said. Carrie was terrified now, how could he know? She kept it so well hidden.

''What do you want?'' Carrie asked.

''For you to stay out of this otherwise your daughter will be taken to one of these camps, I believe she has telekinetic powers.'' Charles said. Carrie was terrified.

''I will get rid off it.'' Carrie said. She got out of the car and Charles smiled.

Carrie felt like she was going to cry. How could he have found out? She asked herself over and over again but couldn't work out an answer. She then thought, was it Michael?

Sue and Gareth were talking in Sue's office.

''Charles has threatened Carrie. I think the plan has failed.'' Sue said.

''How did he find out?'' Gareth asked. It was only them three who knew.

''I don't know but he did.'' Sue replied.

''We need to get Michael out of there don't we.'' Gareth said.

''Why is he there though?'' Sue asked.

''I have no idea. The story keeps changing. I will do some digging.'' Gareth said.

Charles was sat in his office. He was watching the conversation from his computer. He took out his phone and sent a message.

Rachel was in her apartment. The phone started to ring and she checked it. It had an address on it and she left immediately. She was walking down the street when she reached her destination. She walked into the abandoned hospital, it had been the victim of an attack. She started to look around and the hooded men approached her.

''Why am I here?'' Rachel asked. The men removed their hoods. There was at least seven of them. They had scars all over their faces and skin was removed.

''We are the children of fear. We were experimented on and used for our powers. We have no names not anymore.'' One of them said. Rachel looked uncomfortable.

''Why am I here?'' Rachel asked trying to sound brave.

''We need someone to talk for us, to help us.'' One of them said. They had little to no hair and their eyes were either white or blue.

''I'm in.'' Rachel said. She knew this had to stop.

Carrie was sat in her office. Nathan and Margaret were at home. Carrie was frightened and had no idea what to do next. She was looking at the story she was told to delete. What should she do?

Charles walked into Michaels cell.

''Hello, how are you today?'' Charles asked as he walked in. He had several files with him.

''I'm fine. How are you?'' Michael replied. He was suspicious why he was there.

''Excellent. I have a question to ask you. What do you know of Carrie White?'' Charles asked as he placed out several pictures of Carrie over a period of 15 years. Michael looked in shock.

''Why do you want to know?'' Michael asked.

''She is a very powerful telekinetic. I want to know about her father though.'' Charles said as he looked at the modern day Carrie.

''He is dead.'' Michael replied. He remembered Ralph but he died. He was at the grave.

''Are you sure?'' Charles asked. Michael felt worried. Charles got a text and looked angry when he checked it. Carrie had published the story.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The breakout

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 3: The breakout

Several police cars were heading towards Carries house.

''Right I need you to go to Cillians. I will ring you in a few days but please go.I love you.'' Carrie said to Nathan and Margaret.

Nathan and Margaret got into the car and drove away. Several minutes later a herd of police cars and helicopters surrounded the house. Carrie managed to escape in her car before they arrived.

''Has she been found?'' Charles asked.

''Afraid not sir. Shall we release a statement.'' One of the policemen asked.

''No keep this private.'' Charles replied. He made sure the story wasn't published but he didn't know what she was going to do.

Carrie had arrived at Sue's house.

''Hey Carrie.'' Sue said as Carrie arrived at the house.

''Hey Sue.'' Carrie said. They walked inside and sit down.

''What were you thinking?'' Sue asked.

''I'm not letting this happen. I have been through to much to allow someone to just walk over me.'' Carrie replied and Sue started to understand.

''What can we do?'' Sue asked.

''We can attack him, where it hurts. We break Michael out.'' Carrie replied. She knew Sue knew where he was.

''That is insane.'' Sue replied. She knew Carrie was angry but this was insane.

''Charles attacked my family. Michael might know something.'' Carrie said. She had that look on her face, the look of pure determination.

''Fine. I will get Gareth and I will see what we can do.'' Sue said.

Rachel was at home with Jesse. They were relaxing and watching television.

''What take away should we order?'' Jesse asked as he looked through several menus.

''I saw them again. I agreed this time.'' Rachel said and Jesse looked at her annoyed.

''They're terrorists Rachel.'' Jesse said trying to put some sense into her head.

''They need help. They want me to help them.'' Rachel said.

''How?'' Jesse asked. He had no idea why Rachel was doing this.

''You haven't seen them.'' Rachel said defending them.

''I hope you know what you are getting into.'' Jesse said.

''I do.'' Rachel replied. The truth was she actually didn't but had to sound strong.

''Then you know the consequences.'' Jesse said. The sent a chill down Rachels spine. She knew the consequences alright but that worried her even more.

Carrie was in still at Sue's place. Gareth had arrived and they were going to discuss their plans.

''This cannot work.'' Gareth said. They had gone over the plan and it was ridiculous.

''We will need help. What about Rachel?'' Sue asked.

''She is staying out of this.'' Carrie said sternly.

''We will need help.'' Gareth said. Carrie knew that but who. Then the answer came to all three of them.

''Jerome.'' They all said.

Carrie and Gareth had gone to find Jerome. He was rumoured to be in a radical group but they weren't sure how much truth was in that. They had driven to San Diego. The trip was long and Carrie felt more relaxed with Gareth than she thought. Sue had to stay behind with her teenage daughter.

Carrie and Gareth followed the address into an alleyway. They walked down it and found a homeless man.

''Do you know where this club is?'' Gareth asked showing him the map.

''Why should I tell you?'' The homeless man spat out. Carrie lifted him up several foot in the air.

''Because if you don't I will make you go up higher and then drop you.'' Carrie said as she made the man go higher.

''You see that red door. The password is take her to the prom.'' The homeless man said and Carrie put him down. Carrie and Gareth walked up to the red door and knocked.

''Take her to the prom.'' Gareth said and the door opened. They walked in and walked down the staircase.

They found themselves in an underground nightclub. It is dark but has strobe lights. Carrie and Gareth stick close to each to each other in the crowded club. They walked towards the VIP section.

''Names.'' The bouncer said. He had an Ipad and was a very big guy.

''Tell Jerome. Carrie is here for him.'' Carrie said. The bouncer sent a message. Several minutes later he let them in. Carrie and Gareth walked into the well lit bar where Jerome was sitting. He was wearing a red suit with a cravat walked towards them.

''Hey guys. What can I do for you?'' Jerome asked as he hugged both of them.

''We want to break Michael out of prison.'' Gareth said. Jerome looked shocked but liked the idea.

''When do we do this?'' Jerome asked clearly excited.

Charles and Michael were in Michaels prison cell.

''How do you know her name?'' Michael asked. Charles just looked at him.

''Where would she and her family go?'' Charles asked.

Several loud bangs were heard. Charles and Michael looked worried.

Jerome and Carrie were wearing suits with gas masks. They had four others with them and were walking towards the lift that went to the cells. When guards came up to them they pushed them away with their powers. The four guys were using their powers and firing guns to fight off guards.

''Pick me up.'' Charles said on the phone as he ran out of the cell.

Carrie and Jerome walked into the lift. They used their powers to make the lift move.

''How does it feel to be a terrorist?'' Jerome asked Carrie as he loaded his gun.

''Don't remind me.'' Carrie said. Their voices were scrambled. The lift hit the bottom and they made the door open.

Michael was in his cell waiting for whatever was happening to happen. The door was then torn off and two people in suits with gas masks walked in.

''Oh thank god. Michael it has been so long.'' Carrie said as she hugged Michael.

''Securities down.'' Jerome said as he checked his phone. They both removed their gas masks and Michaels face lit up.

''You have no idea how good it is to see you guys.'' Michael said as he hugged Carrie back.

''We have to go now.'' Jerome said. Carrie and Jerome started to leave.

''Carrie wait.'' Michael said.

''We have to go.'' Carrie said. Michael looked frustrated but followed.

They managed to escape into the van and they drove off.

''Carrie we need to talk.'' Michael said.

''Michael what is it?'' Carrie asked.

''First of all, thank you, everyone. The second thing is, Charles knows something about your father.'' Michael said and Carries heart sunk.

''Ralph died over a decade ago. How could he be involved?'' Jerome said.

''Do you remember the experiments?'' Michael replied and then Jeromes heart started to sink.

''How does he know about me?'' Carrie asked.

''I was going to ask you the same question.'' Michael replied.

Rachel was on a rooftop. She had been told to meet the other telekinetics there.

''You're late.'' One of the hooded men said with the scrambled voice.

''Traffic was busy.'' Rachel replied.

''We need you.'' The hooded man said.

''What for?'' Rachel asked. She knew she had to help and that what she was going to do wasn't going to be nice.

Charles was in his office. He had heard Michael escape and was angry about that. His phone started to ring.

''Hello.'' He said as he answered.

''We found it. We found the body of Ralph White.'' A man said. Charles was very happy as he heard this.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Rachels assignment

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 4: Rachel's assignment

Carrie and Michael were in Sue's house. They were drinking tea.

''After all these years my father still apart of this world.'' Carrie said. It was night time and rainy hard.

''He was a remarkable man. The things was, was that I was involved in the same experiments as him. Why is he so important?'' Michael said, he was thinking out loud.

''I wish I knew.'' Carrie said. Sue walked in and sat down.

''Charles is really pissed. You've been put on red alert.'' Sue said to Michael. Carrie was already wanted.

''Thanks for letting me stay here.'' Michael said.

''No problem just try not to get me arrested.'' Sue replied. She turned the television on.

''What exactly did you do?'' Carrie asked Michael.

''Its complicated.'' Michael replied.

''Michael, we need to know what you have done.'' Sue said.

''I broke into a military base. What I have seen, I saw things people don't want you to see. Why they didn't kill me has been on my mind for a while.'' Michael said. Carrie and Sue were curious about what he had seen.

''What was it?'' Carrie asked.

''Telekinetic soldiers. Some of them weren't even telekinetic, they were experimented on to make them telekinetic.'' Michael explained. He remembered what he had seen.

''Why would they do something like that?'' Sue asked. Michael and Carrie agreed with him.

''Why do we have soldiers?'' Michael asked.

''To fight wars.'' Carrie replied. The only question left was. Who would they be fighting?

Rachel was sat in a bar having a drink with two of her friends.

''So how are you and Jesse?'' One of Rachel's friends asked.

''We are doing fine. Will you excuse me for one moment.'' Rachel said as she noticed one of the hooded men walking in.

The hooded man sat at the bar and Rachel sat next to him.

''How can I help?'' Rachel asked. The hooded man handed her a package.

''We need you to do the unthinkable. We need you to set an example.'' The hooded man said with his scrambled voice. He then walked out and Rachel returned to her friends.

''What was that all about?'' One of the Rachels friends asked.

''Oh nothing. Just something I have to do.'' Rachel replied.

Rachel had got home a few hours later and opened the package. Inside was a gun and a map. There was also several pictures of the person they wanted her to kill. He was a scientist who had experimented on them. Rachel knew what she had to do but was also very worried. She decided to ring them up.

''Why can't you do it.'' Rachel asked. There was a long pause.

''It is important you do it. Trust us.'' A scrambled voice replied after several minutes.

Rachel hung up and took a deep breathe. She was very worried and nervous. She had killed before but that was when she had lost control and she still had nightmares about that night.

Charles and Gareth were walked into Charless office.

''I heard Michael got out.'' Gareth said as they sat down.

''Yes, that could pose to be a problem but easily solved.'' Charles said.

''Why what are your plans?'' Gareth asked. He knew Charles always had a back-up plan.

''The world is about to change but not for the better. I'm going to change all of that.'' Charles said. He looked cold but Gareth could see that he was either excited or proud of himself.

''And how do you expect to do that?'' Gareth asked.

''This world is on the brink of war. These telekinetics think they can do whatever they want. I'm going to change that.'' Charles said.

''Are you talking about war?'' Gareth asked. Charles smiled.

''Nobody talks about war, it just happens. Isn't that what happened to your father?'' Charles asked. This pulled a string with Gareth. He remembered his father but as the psychopath that he was but it still hurt.

''He was insane.'' Gareth replied. It still hurt to say that. It didn't matter how mad he was, he was still his father.

''I want to show you something Gareth, something important.'' Charles said.

Carrie and Michael were watching television.

''I better head off soon.'' Michael said.

''Where would you go?'' Carrie asked concerned about him.

''Just hanging out with Jerome probably. Be like the old days.'' Michael said.

''Do you miss any of the old guys?'' Carrie asked. Michael started to think.

''Yeah I really do. I mean I still see Jennifer and Cillian but they have a child now and Alan is busy with his work. I do miss John and Mike though but I suppose we were expecting deaths.'' Michael replied.

Carrie had a life with her family and friends which she certainly didn't have fifteen years before but when she looked at Michael, he looked like he had nothing. They had both lost people but did he ever gain something from the experiences?

''Don't you have family. I mean fifteen years, haven't you got anything?'' Carrie asked. She didn't want to hurt Michael but she wanted to know. Michael just smiled.

''I'm going to give Jerome a call.'' Michael said. He got up and walked out. Carrie started to feel bad.

Carrie wanted to ring up nathan but she had no idea who was listening and what could happen if they found where they were. Michael walked back in and handed her his phone.

''It is cryptic.'' Michael said. Carrie took it and mouthed thank you.

''Hey Nathan it is me.'' Carrie said. They talked for a while and then Carrie gave the phone back to Michael.

''I thought you needed to hear their voices.'' Michael said. Carrie handed him the phone.

''Thank you. I really needed that.'' Carrie said.

''Where is Sue these days?'' Michael asked as he looked inside the fridge.

''She is out with her daughter.'' Carrie said as she looked through a takeaway menu.

Charles and Gareth walked into an office.

Rachel walked to the apartment where her target was. She was really nervous and started to have second thoughts. She used her powers to open the door and walked in. She saw a middle aged man.

''Are you here to kill me?'' The man asked. It was who she had to kill but she couldn't do it. She wasn't sure if she deserved it. She ran out and started to cry.

Rachel walked up to her car where she parked a few blocks away. A hooded man walked up to her.

''You were supposed to kill him.'' The hooded man said with his scrambled voice.

''I couldn't.'' Rachel said. She had just managed to get rid of the tears. It reminded her of the time Eric tried to get her to kill Carrie.

''Then you have failed us.'' The hooded man said and then ran away. Rachel started to drive away when she saw an explosion from the apartment block.

Charles and Gareth were walked into a laboratory.

''What do you have to show me?'' Gareth asked. Charles turned on a light to reveal a man strapped to a table. He was connected to several wires and monitors. He had a strong build with blonde hair.

''Is he dead?'' Gareth asked.

''Once. He was shot and someone found his body. He was involved in an early experiment and somebody found his body shortly after his death. They have been rebuilding him and making sure his body is operational.'' Charles explained.

''You are trying to raise the dead.'' Gareth said as he looked at the body. He had a similar mark to Michael on his hand.

''He was never truly dead, just in a state of death. His telekinetic power managed to keep him alive.'' Charles said.

''Who is he?'' Gareth asked. He looked so familiar but it was impossible.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? What would you like to see next? Have you worked out who it is yet? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The hooded men

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 5: The hooded men

Carrie and Sue were drinking wine and watching TV.

''So how's work?'' Carrie asked.

''Work is interesting. How is Rachel, I haven't heard from her in ages.'' Sue said as she poured more wine into her glass.

''Me neither. I have tried to ring her but she has been busy.'' Carrie said. She sounded worried but they both knew how strong she was.

''Hey, can I have some wine?'' Amy asked as she walked in. Amy was Sues daughter who was also fifteen.

''No you cannot. Get a can of coke or something.'' Sue said. Amy walked out and came back in with a can of coke.

''So how is life with you Amy?'' Carrie asked her. She had worked with teenagers before and knew what they were like but Amy was actually decent...at times.

''Its ok.'' Amy replied as she got out her phone and started texting.

''Were we like that at our age?'' Sue asked.

''I think you were. I lived with a religious nut and had telekinetic powers.'' Carrie said. Carrie and Sue just looked at Amy as she completely ignored what was going on.

Rachel was at home. She was terrified because of what had happened and had no idea what to do next. She decided to ring one of the only people she knew could help. She would ring Carrie but she didn't want her involved.

''Hey Michael. I need your help.'' Rachel said.

''Rachel. What is going on.'' Michael replied. He had gone to stay with Jerome for a while.

''These hooded telekinetics. They were experimented on.'' Rachel said. There was a long pause.

''Rachel these men are dangerous. They are driven by hate and fueled by madness. What have you done?'' Jerome replied. Michael had given him the phone because he had heard of them.

''They wanted me to kill someone and I couldn't.'' Rachel explained. She was nervous and worried.

''If they have put you on there list then you are in trouble.'' Jerome said. This did not make Rachel feel relaxed.

''What can I do?'' Rachel asked. There was another long pause.

''We will come down and help you out.'' Jerome said. Rachel felt relieved by this.

Jerome and Michael arrived at Rachel's apartment a few hours later.

''Thanks for coming. Jesse has gone away for the weekend with his friends.'' Rachels said.

''Thats good he needs to be around people.'' Michael said.

''So what are their story?'' Rachel asked.

''You know we were in a camp and experimented on.'' Michael said.

''Yeah.'' Rachel replied.

''They were at another camp. This camp specialised in experimentation but different. They extracted blood and mixed it. They tampered with genes and even their body.'' Jerome explained. Rachel started to understand what was driving these men.

Carrie drove up to Cillians house. It was dark and raining hard. She knocked on the door and Jennifer let her in.

''How have you guys been?'' Carrie asked.

''We are not to bad.'' Jennifer said. Nathan walked in and hugged Carrie.

''Should you be here?'' Nathan asked.

''I don't think so but I needed to see you. How is Margaret?'' Carrie said.

''Shes fine but still has no idea what is going on.'' Nathan explained. They all walked into the living room.

''So what is happening with you Carrie?'' Cillian asked. He looked more like his younger self rather than the time he was wheelchair bound and didn't shave.

''Charles Palmer.'' Carrie said. This made the three adults feel uncomfortable.

''Look we have been up against some people in our time but Charles is different.'' Jennifer said.

''Shes right. Steve and Eric were insane, they may of had influence but not like Charles. Charles is sane and he is in government.'' Cillian explained.

''He knows who I am. He knows what I did, I spent fifteen years hiding that, if this guy knows about me, I want to know why.'' Carrie said.

''Don't do anything stupid. You still have a family and friends.'' Nathan said. Carrie started to think about this upcoming battle.

Several hours later Carrie was heading back to her car. Nathan walked up to her.

''I still remember the day we met all those years ago.'' Nathan said.

''So do I.'' Carrie replied.

''Even then you lost someone. It is a curse to live in interesting times.'' Nathan said. Carrie started to think about the day they met.

''I love you.'' Carrie said. Nathan walked up to her.

''Till the end of days.'' Nathan said before kissing her.

A hooded man walked into Rachel's apartment from the window. He started to look around the empty living room. Jerome burst in with a silenced pistol and started shooting. The hooded man revealed two swords and deflected them. The man then jumped out the window. Michael and Rachel walked in.

''You get the car and I will follow. Rachel go with Jerome.'' Michael said. Jerome and Rachel ran out the apartment and Michael jumped out of the window.

The hooded man used his power to make himself jump further as so did Michael. Michael chased him onto a rooftop and they started to fight. Jerome and Rachel ran up to them. They started to fight the hooded man. Rachel was pushed to the other side of the roof. The hooded man was fighting Michael and Jerome with his swords and ended up slashing Jerome and knocking Michael to the ground. Rachel uses her powers to push the off the building and onto another building.

Rachel runs over and jumps, she uses her power to make her go further and proceeds to fight the hooded man. She uses her powers to stop the blades from hitting her. She pushed him to the other side of the roof and then used her powers to break his leg. The hooded man uses his power to fix his leg but Rachel lifts him in the air before he could. She then smashes him against the ground several times.

''There are many more of us. If you kill me, you will never find peace.'' The hooded man said. He then used his power to snap his neck.

''Why would you do that?'' Rachel said to herself as she looked at the corpse.

Carrie was back at Sue's house. She started to remember the time she met Nathan.

''Hey.'' Amy said as she walked in. This made Carrie lose her train of thought.

''Oh hey, how was your day?'' Carrie asked.

''It was ok.'' Amy said. She sounded depressed.

''What is up?'' Carrie asked.

''Fathers day is soon.'' Amy said. Carrie knew exactly what this meant to her, to the both of them.

''Yeah. I never liked that day, I never knew my father but he has been a big influence on my life.'' Carrie said.

''What was my dad like?'' Amy asked.

Sue and Gareth were in a meeting with Charles and several other people.

''The question is though, is this legal?'' One of the people asked. Sue remembered him as Frank.

''These are men who signed up for this. They wanted this.'' Charles replied.

''Well I think we should see this then.'' Frank said. Charles smiled.

Charles escorted everyone down a hall and into a laboratory. The scientists started to operate computers and the lights came on in the middle of the laboratory. They removed the curtains to reveal a man. He was attached to wires that were being removed. He eyes was a big guy with blonde hair. He had scars all over his body and looked like he should be dead. He had the same symbol as Michael on his hand.

''That is the same symbol as Michael, Jerome and Alan on his hand.'' Gareth whispered to Sue.

The man started to move across the laboratory.

''Ladies and gentlemen. This man was once killed or very nearly killed but he was taken. People like him have only existed in comic books and films but now I show you the future, now I show you...Renatus.'' Charles said.

Renatus started to make things moved. He stood completely still as the objects started to float. Charles smiled whilst everyone except Sue and Gareth gasped.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? What would you like to see next? Have you worked out who Renatus is yet? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Renatus

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 6: Renatus

Rachel was in her apartment. She was stitching up Jeromes scars and Michael had an ice pack to his face.

''I think you should be fine.'' Rachel said as she finished doing Jeromes stitches.

''Thanks for that.'' Jerome said as he put his shirt on.

''Just bleeding over here.'' Michael said waving his hand in the air.

''You have declared war on us. You will suffer.'' A hooded man said with his scrambled voice. He was standing by the window.

''We will stop you.'' Rachel said. The hooded man jumped out of the window.

''Does they often do that?'' Jerome asked.

''Yeah.'' Rachel replied.

Carrie and Amy were still talking way into the night.

''I mean your mum was probably one of the nice ones, emphasis on nice.'' Carrie said. Amy enjoyed hearing about her mum at school.

''What was it like seeing her again?'' Amy asked.

''Weird, it was like we reversed roles. I think she had the hots for Michael though.'' Carrie said. She had never really done girls talk with someone who wasn't Jennifer and she liked it.

''I think she had the hots for my uncle.'' Amy said and they both laughed. Sue walked in.

''Carrie we need to talk.'' Sue said as she walked in. Gareth was with her. The three went to the kitchen.

''What is up?'' Carrie asked. Carrie, Sue and Gareth were in the kitchen.

''We have found out what Charles is planning but there is a slight problem with it.'' Sue said.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked. She needed a way to fight him.

''He has that mark.'' Gareth said. This sent a chill down Carrie spine.

''I think we have met every one of them except my father.'' Carrie said. She started to think what it would be like if they met but she didn't want to be hopeful.

''He keeps saying he has resurrected the dead.'' Gareth replied. This made Carrie think.

''This is illegal.'' Carrie replied.

''Technically not. When the Palmer initiative is put into election tomorrow and it wins, it becomes legal.'' Sue said. Then the plan made perfect sense to Carrie.

''I know what we have to do.'' Carrie said.

The next day Carrie was dropping Amy off at school. Sue normally did it but with the election she was called into work and Carrie didn't mind, despite being wanted by the police.

''See you later.'' Amy said as she got out of the car. A brown haired guy approaches Amy.

''Hey, Amy isn't it?'' The boy said.

''Yeah, hello.'' Amy said. She didn't really recognise the guy.

''Hey, I'm Peter.'' Peter said. He looked familiar but Amy couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Charles was walking through the laboratory. He walked up to Renatus.

''I read your file. I think it is time you made some friends.'' Charles said smiling. Renatus just stared at him with cold eyes.

Michael, Jerome and Rachel were in Rachel's apartment.

''When does Jesse comeback?'' Michael asked as he was making a batch of coffee.

''Tomorrow. Any luck Jerome?'' Rachel said as Jerome walked in.

''Yeah I managed to get hold of a guy who might know their location.'' Jerome said.

Jerome, Michael and Rachel drove up to an abandoned factory. The hooded men had been known to move around alot but this was supposed to be their main spot. They walked inside and the lights came on. They could see at least six hooded men.

''Why would you come here?'' One of them asked.

''We wanted to talk. End this madness.'' Rachel said.

''This will not end but you will'' The hooded man said. The hooded men took out their blades.

Charles was in a meeting with Sue, Gareth and six other people including Frank.

''I have gathered you all here for the first demonstration of Renatus.'' Charles said. The television screen turned on.

''Is this a real world test?'' Frank asked.

''Indeed it is, Renatus is going in alone to fight a bunch of terrorists known as the hoods.'' Charles explained.

Renatus walked into the abandoned factory. He was only wearing trousers, his chest had several surgical scars.

''Did you know he would be here?'' Michael asked Jerome.

''Who is this?'' The hooded man asked.

''We have seen him before.'' Jerome said. Michael started to look at him and realised who it was.

Renatus pulled out a pistol and started to shoot. He was using his powers to move the bullets killing two of the hooded men. Armed soldiers burst in and started shooting, two of the hooded men were fighting them. Renatus lifts some old equipment and smashed it against the hooded man killing him.

Michael and Jerome picked up some guns and started to shoot their way out with Rachel. Renatus picked up two swords and killed another hooded man after they engaged in a sword fight.

''Look at this. Renatus works.'' Charles said. Sue and Gareth looked in horror as they looked at Rachel.

The last two hooded men ran out of the factory. The soldiers pursued them.

''I know who you are.'' Michael said. He approached Renatus.

''Who is he?'' Rachel asked. Jerome was hesitant.

''He is the one man we thought would actually stay dead.'' Jerome said but Rachel had no idea who he was.

Renatus looked at Michael, he had sadness in his eyes. He swung for Michael several times, a sword flew over to Michael and a battle ensued. Michael was blocking everything he could but it was incredibly difficult. Renatus used his power to bend Michaels sword and then stabbed him in the shoulder.

Renatus was then pushed back by Rachel.

''Jerome shoot it.'' Rachel yelled but Jerome could not.

Rachel threw the man into some old equipment. Retanus walked out unharmed, he used his powers to heal the wounds.

''Why doesn't Renatus stop?'' Gareth asked.

''His mind has been wired in a specific way. It is all he knows.'' Charles explained. Sue knew this was a fancy way of saying brainwashing by hypnosis.

Jerome phones up Carrie.

''Hello.'' Carrie said. She was watching TV.

''Get to the abandoned factories now.'' Jerome yelled.

For the next ten minutes Rachel was trying to keep Renatus still. Jerome was tending to Michael but he was in pain. Rachel started to feel tired and let go of Renatus. Renatus looked at her with his cold, dead eyes and walked towards her.

''Come on then.'' Rachel said as she picked up a gun and started shooting but it did nothing.

Renatus was about to kill Rachel but Carrie burst in with her car and hit him.

''Get inside his mind.'' Michael managed to say.

Carrie put her hands on Renatus's head and accessed his mind. Charles looked in horror. Rachel looked at the van and used her powers to crush it cancelling the feed.

''I hope you have a plan B Charles.'' Frank said. Sue and Gareth were relieved.

Carrie looked at Retanus. He fell unconscious but she was so spooked.

''Carrie what is it?'' Rachel asked. Carrie had gone pale.

''I thought he was dead, we all did.'' Michael said.

''Carrie who is he?'' Rachel asked but Carrie couldn't escape who she was looking at.

Renatus woke up. He stood up and was sick.

''Michael, Jerome it is so good to see you. I must ask you a question though.'' Retanus said. His voice was difficult to understand and a little broken. He kept blinking trying to focus his eyes.

''Rachel, Carrie may I introduce you to...Ralph White.'' Jerome said. Carrie and Rachel looked at him with shock whilst Ralph struggled to stand.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I understand that what I have done may seem a little crazy but...I actually have no excuse I thought it would be fun. I did hint towards it in previous chapters and if anyone worked out it was him, well done. What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Ghost of the father

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 7: Ghost of the father

All Ralph could remember was lying on the ground. He had just said goodbye to everyone he cared about and now it was ending.

''Be a good girl and remember, daddy loves you.'' Ralph said the hallucination of a young Carrie. He saw it drifting away and he knew she was safe.

Several men looked at the near dead body of Ralph.

''We have it.'' One of them said on the radio.

Ralph was on an operating table where several surgeons were operating on him.

''Kill me.'' Ralph said but they injected him with more morphine.

A much younger Charles approaches Ralph.

''How is he doing?'' Charles asked one of the surgeons.

''Its going to take time, its going to take resources but it can be done.'' The surgeon replied as he went through a clipboard.

''Test everything on the others. This is our main one.'' Charles said. He looked at Ralph and smiled.

''We will also start the psychological evaluation next week.'' The surgeon said.

''I will kill all of you.'' Ralph said to them. He struggled talking and he was in pain.

Carrie, Michael, Jerome, Ralph and Rachel had arrived at Rachel's apartment. Michael was in great pain and Ralph was very dazed to a point he was unconscious.

''I have a first aid kit. I don't know if that will help.'' Rachel said.

''I'm going to lay Ralph down.'' Carrie said. She went into the main bedroom and put him on the bed. He fell unconscious.

Jesse walked in a little drunk.

''What is going on?'' Jesse asked. Rachel explained everything to him.

''I know you must be upset.'' Rachel said not trying to get into an argument.

''You Whites arent normal are you?'' Jesse said as he tried to get his balance.

''No, we are not normal.'' Rachel replied. She seemed annoyed yet she liked her exciting life.

Carrie walked into the kitchen and Michael followed her. He was using his power to hold his wound together but it was only a flesh wound, he was still in pain though.

''How is your shoulder?'' Carrie asked. She had a few tears building up in her eyes.

''That isn't important. How are you?'' Michael asked. He could see the pain in her.

''I just want to be with my family. I love them. I miss my daughter and my husband. I thought after the prom this would all stop but I guess I have one of those lives.'' Carrie said. She was crying now, Michael took her in his arms which hurt him.

''You have a chance to meet him. He is scared and worried like you. Guide him, help him but be patient with him. They did something to him. He should be like sixty but his body has been altered so he is actually around his mid forties. He is your father. You read that letter so you know how he feels.'' Michael said. Carrie brushed away her tears and walked into the bedroom but Ralph was asleep so she thought she would leave him.

''Hey Charles are you alright?'' Sue asked. She was in the lobby and Charles was storming out.

''Decades of research, funding is now down the toilet. Thank god I won that election.'' Charles said. He was very annoyed.

''I'm sure you can create more.'' Sue said and Charles gave her a grin that sent chills down her spine.

Michael and Jerome had gone to a guy Jerome knew who could help Michaels shoulder. Carrie was going to stay at Rachels but she could barely sleep. It was a hectic morning but slow. Michael and Jerome walked in.

''How are you keeping?'' Michael asked.

''I'm fine. Jesse has gone to a class and Ralph is still sleeping. I don't know what to say about Carrie though.'' Rachel said. She sounded worried.

''She'll be fine. Its a shock to the both of you.'' Michael said.

Carrie was by Ralph. She was scared and had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen but she knew it could not be goood.

''Margaret? What have you done to your hair? Where is Carrie?'' Ralph asked. He got up but went back down because of the pain. Carrie was happy.

''I'm not Margaret, I'm Carrie.'' Carrie said. She was happy to see him.

''What?'' Ralph said looking confused. He had no idea what was going on and he could barely see.

''You died sort of.'' Carrie said and Ralph looked confused.

''Yeah I remember. I was shot.'' Ralph replied. He felt his chest and found where the bullets had hit him. Carrie helped him sit up.

''I only have one question though.'' Ralph said. Carrie handed him some painkillers but it did no good.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''You have a ring on your finger, what have I missed?'' Ralph said and they both laughed.

Carrie helped Ralph stand up and took him into the living room.

''Its good seeing you again.'' Michael and Jerome said.

''I thought I saw you two. Sorry I don't know you.'' Ralph said as he walked in.

''Rachel Lang.'' Rachel replied. The two shook hands.

''I used to know a Lang a long time ago. I was a different man back then.'' Ralph said. He sounded like he had a lot regret.

''Yeah my mum said my dad was a useless drunk.'' Rachel said. Ralph knew she was referring to him.

''Yeah he was.'' Ralph said. He was in pain but trying to keep a smile.

''Ralph we need your help. What do you know about Charles Palmer?'' Michael asked.

''I know he is going down, he is the one who did this to me. Before I do anything I just want to do one thing.'' Ralph said.

Ralph and Carrie were at Margarets grave.

''I named my daughter after her. She was awful to me but she was still my mother. Why did you leave?'' Carrie asked.

''I thought I explained it all in the letter.'' Ralph said. He wasn't sure she ever got the letter he wrote the day he was forced to leave.

''You did but couldn't you have fought him?'' Carrie asked and Ralph started to think.

''He was too powerful, I would have put you in danger.'' Ralph said.

''If it isn't Renatus himself.'' A hooded man said. He was standing behind both of them.

''I don't know who you are.'' Ralph said to the hooded man.

''We are the results of your experimentation.'' The hooded man replied as he took down his hood to reveal his scared and distorted face.

Gareth and Sue were talking to Frank.

''Project Renatus failed it happens.'' Frank said.

''But we always have a backup.'' Charles said as he walked in.

''What?'' Sue asked but she was afraid of what she would see next.

''We experimented with other things as well. It turns out telekinesis is only the start. We have created a group that will assist us lets say they are our own Avengers.'' Charles said.

''What have you done?'' Gareth asked.

''They call him Firebug, he has been developed with Pyrokinesis. The other is Waterbender he has been given Hydrokinesis and the final one is Raiton who has Electrokinesis. We are developing more with different types and that isn't the best bit.''

''What is then?'' Gareth asked.

''Well two things. We found Carries family.'' Charles said. Charles put up the pictures of these special kinetics.

''That one, Raiton. He is Amy's friend Peter.'' Sue whispered to Gareth.

''You better be careful.'' Gareth whispered back to her.

''This is the next step.'' Charles said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you still hate me for bringing Ralph back from the dead? Do you like the new people? What do you want to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The first battle part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 8: The first battle part 1

Carrie and Ralph were driving towards Cillian and Jennifers.

''I haven't heard from Alan in a while but he will probably show up soon.'' Carrie said. Ralph seemed excited.

''Yeah I want to see him again but I need to meet your family.'' Ralph replied. He had fully recovered but still had a few problems adjusting.

They approached the house but were shocked to see. There was a van outside the house. Three people dressed in red with skull balaclavas were putting everyone into a van. Ralph and Carrie ran out to see what it going on.

''Hey stop there hombre.'' One of them said pulling out a gun. Ralph used his powers to take the gun off him.

''Who are you?'' Ralph asks.

''Now you have done it.'' The man said. He unleashes a burst of fire at Ralph and Carrie but they stop it and push him back. Another one of them walk up to Carrie and Ralph and fires a burst of electricity at them pushing them back.

''Who the hell are they?'' Carrie asked.

''Lets find out.'' Ralph said. He stood up. The van was driving off with everyone in it, Ralph was ready to tear it apart.

''Don't even think about it, my daughter is in there.'' Carrie said. Ralph let go of the van.

''What the hell do we do now?'' Ralph asked. He was about as angry as Carrie. A fire ball started to come towards them Carrie stopped it in the air and made the fire burn out.

Cillian and Nathan were sitting in the truck, Margaret was sat on Nathans leg whilst Jennifer was holding her daughter. Two of the soldiers dressed in the red were there.

''Where are you taking us?'' Nathan asked.

''To hell, I'm just kidding with you. We are going to our base.'' One of them said.

''Excellent.'' Charles said. He had just found out that they had just been arrested. Sue and Gareth were in the same office as him.

''This is wrong.'' Gareth said.

''Yes but it is legal now. Aside, I'm just trying to work out what I'm going to do with you.'' Charles said. Sue and Gareth suddenly froze.

''What do you mean?'' Sue asked. She was a little nervous.

''Come now. You went to school with Carrie and are her friends. What do you think I am.'' Charles said. A video came up of Amy being taken in.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Sue said. She got up and was ready to hit him.

''If you even touch me I will make sure your daughter never sees you again.'' Charles said and Sue stopped.

''What is your plan?'' Gareth asked. Charles just smiled at him.

Carrie and Ralph walked into Jeromes club. Jerome and Michael were playing cards. Carrie got a text from Sue saying Amy has been captured.

''They got my family and Jennifers, they also have Sues daughter.'' Carrie said as she walked in.

''It must be those guys we ran into.'' Ralph added.

''This has Palmer written all over it.'' Michael said as he and Jerome threw their cards on the table.

''I might be able to find out where his research facility is. That is probably where they are.'' Jerome said as he got out his phone. Jerome walked off to make a phone call and Carrie did the same.

''Who's she ringing?'' Ralph asked.

''I have no idea.'' Michael said.

''Has she been safe?'' Ralph asked. He seemed more like the concerned father that he was.

''When we first met I made sure she was but she eventually lost control. She then wanted to be on her own and I never heard of her for twelve years.'' Michael explained.

''And then Eric showed up.'' Ralph said and Michael nodded. Jerome walked back to them.

''I know where the research facility is.'' Jerome said as he walked back to them. Carrie walked back.

''What about Alan?'' Michael asked.

''I want the old gang back together again.'' Ralph said.

''I'm on it.'' Jerome said walking back as he started to dial on his phone.

''Who were you talking to?'' Michael asked.

''Nobody.'' Carrie said.

Sue and Gareth were in a cell. One of the red soldiers walked in. He removed his mask to reveal a young brown haired boy.

''Raiton is it? Or do you go by Peter?'' Sue said. She tried to sound as spiteful as possible but it didn't go that well.

''I don't really have much of a choice.'' Raiton said.

''What do your family think of all of this?'' Gareth asked. He didn't really give a damn but he didn't want the two of them arguing.

''My mother died when I was young and my father...I don't know what happened to him.'' Raiton explained. Sue and Gareth looked at him with sympathy.

''Sorry.'' Gareth said.

''Don't be.'' Raiton replied. He walked out.

Raiton walked up to Firebug and Waterbender. Firebug had blonde hair with red streak. Waterbender had blue hair. They were both fair caucasian like Raiton.

''Hey, if it isn't the other Jedi.'' Firebug said when Raiton walked in.

''We are not Jedis.'' Raiton replied.

Jerome, Michael, Ralph, Alan and Carrie were in a van heading towards the research facility. Jerome was driving.

''We are nearly there.'' Jerome said.

The van stopped by the gates and everyone got out. Two guards approached them.

''You need passes to be here.'' One of the guards said. Ralph kicked him and used his power to make it stronger pushing the man back several meters. Ralph then grabbed the other one and threw him several meters.

''Lets go.'' Ralph said. Carrie saw the anger in his eyes which made her scared.

They used their powers to destroy the gates and they walked towards the doors. Several soldiers started to run towards them but were pushed back. Their assault rifles came towards Ralph, Michael and Jerome. Carrie and Alan got a pistol and they walked in.

'We need to get to the holding cells.'' Michael said. Jerome looked it up on a computer.

''Follow me.'' Jerome said and they ran down a corridor.

Soldiers started to approach them and they got into a gunfight.

''We need to get to the cells.'' Michael said.

''I have an idea. Ralph, Michael you stay here and cover us. Jerome take us to the cells.'' Alan said.

''Go.'' Ralph yelled.

Ralph and Michael started firing their guns. They were using their powers to move the bullets out of Carrie, Alans and Jeromes path.

Carrie, Jerome and Alan managed to get to the holding cells.

''Remember to take off those bracelet things or whatever they have off everyone with telekinesis.'' Carrie said. She used her powers to make the doors rip open. Everyone walked out.

''Shoot them.'' A guard screamed. Jerome shot him

''Look who it is.'' Waterbender said. She walked up to the dead corpse.

''I think this will be interesting.'' Firebug said. He was at the other end of the corridor. Firebug and Waterbender had swords and assault rifles.

Michael and Ralph were still shooting the guards. Most of the guards had been killed.

''Now you deal with me.'' Raidon yelled. He fired a burst of electricity killing the guards but Michael and Ralph used their powers to block it. Raidon walked up to them. He had a sword and a shotgun with pistols in his holster.

''Lets do this.'' Michael said. Raidon fired two shots from his pistol. Ralph fired three shots. He made the bullets hit Raidons bullets but the last bullet was cut in half by Raidon.

''So you want to play it like that. Well come on dad, you first.'' Raidon said.

''How many kids do you have?'' Michael asked Ralph.

''Not him, you Michael.'' Raidon said. Ralph looked at Michael with confusion but he was equally confused.

''Fire and water makes what Waterbender?'' Firebug asked as he made several fireballs.

''I don't know, lets find out.'' Waterbender said as she made whips made of water.

''It is nearly over. The others are nearly done.'' Charles said on his phone as he walked towards his helicopter.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you think will happen in part 2? Do you like these new characters? What should happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	9. The first battle part 2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 9: The first battle part 2

Carrie, Nathan, Margaret, Cillian, Alan, Gareth, Sue, Amy, Jennifer and her daughter were stood in a corridor. Waterbender and Firebug were standing either side of them.

''Get into the cells.'' Jerome said. Everyone but Carrie and Jerome went into the cells.

''That won't save you.'' Firebug said.

Firebug and Waterbender fired a burst of fire and water. Carrie and Jerome stopped it before it could get to them.

''Fire and water, never a good mix.'' Carrie said. They took control of the fire and water and made it hit Firebug and Waterbender.

''I'm all wet now.'' Firebug screamed. He tried firing a burst of fire at them but he was too wet. Carrie and Jerome pushed Firebug and Waterbender back knocking them out.

Raidon took out his samurai sword and made electricity run through it. Michael and Ralph were ready to fight him.

''How shall we do this?'' Michael asked.

''I have no idea.'' Ralph replied.

Michael and Ralph went to fight Raidon. They managed to dodge every swing he threw at them. Ralph went to pick up a gun and started shooting. Raidon used his electricity to destroy the bullets and then fired a bolt at Ralph sending him across the room. Michael took this opportunity to smack Raidon with a gun knocking him unconscious.

''You take after your mother.'' Michael said and Ralph started laughing.

''Terrible line, I would have said bloody kids.'' Ralph said as Michael helped him get up.

''Lets get the others.'' Michael said and the two walked off.

Carrie and the others were walking through the facility. There wasn't many soldiers left because of the gunfights.

''I think there is a helicopter somewhere around here.'' Jerome said.

They ran outside to find the helicopter in mid air. One of the soldiers started shooting, Cillian made the bullets stop and fall to the ground.

''Kill them.'' Charles screamed to the soldier.

The helicopter continued to fire. Two streams of fire and water hit near the helicopter creating steam which resulted in the helicopter crashing into the ground. Carrie used her powers to stop it from being destroyed.

''Why are you doing this?'' Charles screamed as Waterbender and Firebug walked towards him.

Michael and Ralph were walking down the corridor. They walked into a room filled with bodies on operating tables.

''What the hell is this?'' Michael said as they looked at the unconscious bodies.

''I guess your son and I were not the only ones.'' Ralph said as he looked at the bodies.

A man walked up to them. He had several scars all over his face and body. He was only wearing trousers and had two swords. He had the roman numeral for four on his chest.

''Four what does that mean?'' Ralph asked. Both Ralph and Michael started to twitch.

''He has Biokinesis. I guess he can control our muscles.'' Michael said as he looked at a clipboard.

''Great.'' Ralph said.

''It has been toned down radically though, I guess he can't change our DNA.'' Michael said which seemed to relieve the two of them.

''He can change ours and his own muscles though.'' Ralph replied.

The man started to run towards them. Michael and Ralph used their powers to take the swords off him and they got into a fight. The man managed to break the swords by punching them. He then punched Ralph and Michael which knocked them to the ground.

''Hold him.'' Ralph yelled.

Michael used his powers to stop the man from moving. Ralph punched him and screamed.

''He can still use his powers.'' Ralph screamed. He was still in pain and yelling.

Ralph could see a smiling Matt standing behind the man. Michael could see the mother of his son covered in blood.

''What the hell is that?'' Michael yelled. The distraction allowed the man to make Michaels muscles twitch and he kicked Michael sending him across the room. He looked at Ralph but got the look of fear.

''Don't worry. He is called Boss. I am Illusion.'' A black haired woman said as she walked up to them, she took a pin from the back of Boss's neck.

''What is happening to us?'' Ralph asked. The illusions stopped and Michael suddenly revived.

''I can create illusions. The others here are dead.'' Illusion said. Boss helped Michael get up.

''Thanks.'' Ralph said.

''We can get you out of here.'' Michael said.

''Why did you save us?'' Jennifer asked Waterbender and Firebug.

''Our work here is done.'' Waterbender replied.

''He tortured and experimented on us.'' Firebug said.

''So why did you attack?'' Nathan asked. He was suspicious of them changing sides so quickly.

''Because of these.'' Waterbender said. She showed them a pin. They made them loyal to Charles.

''Do you know who I am?'' Charles said as he got out of the wreckage.

Ralph, Michael, Illusion and Boss ran towards the helicopter crash site. Charles took out an assault rifle and started shooting. An electricity bolt hit the gun making Charles drop it. Raidon walked up to them.

''What the hell have you done to us?'' Raidon yelled.

''Carrie are you alright?'' Nathan asked. He noticed Carrie swaying a little and a little blood on her hand.

''Mummy.'' Margaret said. She sounded really scared and Carrie smiled at her before collapsing.

''I'm not losing you again.'' Ralph yelled. He ran towards Carrie but was pushed down like everyone else except Margaret.

''What is going on?'' Charles yelled. The helicopter started to move and Charles became scared.

''You shot my mummy.'' Margaret said. She looked really angry.

''We need to calm her down before anything happens.'' Ralph yelled.

''I'm on it.'' Illusion said. She made an illusion that distracted Margaret only a little so Ralph could run over to her.

''Please honey, calm down.'' Ralph said as he grabbed hold of Margaret.

''Who are you?'' Margaret asked him.

''I'm your grandad. I lost your grandmother and your mother once. I cannot lose you and your mother again so please relax.'' Ralph said. Margaret was really scared,

''She is dying.'' Margaret said.

''I have been dead for nearly twenty years. People don't stay dead for long.'' Ralph said. Margaret started to cry and he hugged her. Boss ran over to them. Cillian took the bullet out of Carrie and then Raidon healed Carrie.

''You still have no way out.'' Charles screamed.

''Do you remember that phone call I made at Jerome place?'' Carrie said. She was tired and just managed to say it.

''Yeah, who was it?'' Jerome said.

''I have a sister remember.'' Carrie said. She took out her phone and sent a text.

''You cannot win, I have everyone on my side. Who would believe you?'' Charles yelled. He then started to scream before falling unconscious.

''You're welcome.'' Illusion said. She had made him faint from fear.

Several minutes later three helicopters appeared in the area. Rachel was in one of the helicopters.

''Thanks for giving her clearance.'' Carrie said to Sue and Gareth.

''Any time.'' Gareth replied.

''I have still won.'' Charles yelled. Ralph whispered something to Illusion.

''This is for everything you have done you me.'' Ralph said. He picked up a pistol and shot Charles. Illusion used her powers to stop Margaret from seeing the murder.

''Dad what have you done?'' Rachel said to herself as she watched Ralph put the gun down.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you like this ending? The conclusion is on Tuesday. Do you think what Ralph did was justified? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Recovery time

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The sin of war chapter 10: Recovery time.

Carrie and Rachel were talking in Carrie's house.

''It kind of feels like you forgot about me.'' Rachel said as Carrie handed her a cup of tea.

''I'm sorry but we needed a way out.'' Carrie replied.

''What about dad?'' Rachel asked. They were still shocked by what they saw but they also understood why it happened.

''I really don't know. Sue and Gareth are trying their best but Charles was powerful and well connected.'' Carrie replied.

''What do you think will happen to him?'' Rachel asked.

''I really don't know. He doesn't actually exist. They will probably take a long time deciding because of the experiments conducted.'' Carrie said. Neither of them had really known him but they didn't want to lose him.

''So now that Sue and Gareth have managed to get you off the wanted list what will happen to you?'' Rachel asked.

''I really don't know. This seems to be the only world I know.'' Carrie said.

''Then embrace it, set up a school or something.'' Rachel said and Carrie started to think.

''Now thats an idea. What about you though?'' Carrie asked. She liked the idea of starting a school.

''I thought I might go travelling, see the world and everything in it and see how that goes.'' Rachel said.

''That would be good. What about Jesse?'' Carrie asked.

''We are taking a break at the moment. I think we need our own space.'' Rachel replied. Carrie seemed to understand.

''What about the others?'' Carrie asked.

''Offer them a place at your school.'' Rachel said. They started to laugh, mainly at the thought of Jerome as a teacher.

''So what are you ladies talking about?'' Nathan asked as he walked in.

''Nothing much. How is Margaret?'' Carrie asked.

''Still shaken but fine.'' Nathan replied.

Ralph was in a waiting room. Gareth walked up to him.

''The meeting is over.'' Gareth said.

''And?'' Ralph asked.

''You are being let off but you are going on a form of parole.'' Gareth explained.

''Fair enough. I'm sorry about your family.'' Ralph accepted what would happen to him. He still felt guilt because of Gareths mothers death.

''Its ok. Be with your family.'' Gareth said. They shook hands and parted ways.

Rachel walked out of Caries house. She was walking down the street. The last two hooded men were watching her from a rooftop.

''Now what do we do?'' One of the hooded men asked.

''We follow her.'' The other one replied.

''Why?'' The hooded man was confused.

''Because we need her.'' The other hooded man said. He stood up and started to run.

Sue was talking to one of her superiors in an aircraft hanger.

''Are you sure you are ready for a task like this?'' Her superior asked.

''Yeah, I think I can handle them.'' Sue replied.

They looked down the hanger to see Waterbender, Raidon, Firebug, Illusion and Boss walking through the hanger towards them. They were whistling. They stopped and stood in a line. They were dressed in red and had guns and swords.

''What are they called?'' The superior asked.

''Beast squad.'' Sue said.

''Why?'' The superior asked.

''I have no idea.'' Sue said. They had gone through a hundred names and that was the one they chose.

''Well good luck.'' The superior said before walking off.

''I think I will need it.'' Sue said as she looked at the five soldiers.

A tall slim woman with black hair and glasses similar to Charles was in her office. There were two men with her.

''I want you to go back to Australia and start up your experiments. I also need Ralph White back, he is too valuable. The battle is over gentlemen but the war has just begun.'' The woman said. She was Vivian Palmer, Charles' daughter.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you like this ending? What did you think of the story? I am going to do three spin offs which will lead into an epic finale, so who would you like to see? There will be updates on my twitter, the name is on my profile so if you are interested please have a look. Thank you and have fun.**


End file.
